Kisshu's past
by terminatorluvr
Summary: In a state of pain and anger Kisshu attacks Ichigo hurting her deeply and making her question her feelings for him however after Pai explains about Kisshu's sadness about his deceased Fiance Xara who looked like Ichigo how will Ichigo react?


Kisshu lay floating on his back staring into space deep in thought thinking about his beloved Fiancé who had been murdered in front of him on their wedding night by Coffee an assassin from the enemy fleet.

Tart looked worried and approached him "Hey Kisshu you ok you've been quiet and despondent all day are you thinking about that Ichigo girl?" he asked curiously with a suspicious look.

Kisshu turned to look at him but didn't get mad instead he looked hurt and heartbroken "Nay Tart I'm thinking about Xara" he said sadly and then teleported out.

After Kisshu left Pai appeared then bonked Tart on the head "You Baka you couldn't have kept your mouth shut you've really upset him now" he said crossly.

Taruto rubbed his head crossly "Ow now what did I do?" he said crossly feeling innocent.

Pai sighed crossly face palming himself "Xara was Kisshu's Fiancé back home who was murdered 3 years ago by an enemy assassin named Coffee".

Taruto's spirit was shattered and he felt like a total idiot and realized how much he had deeply scarred and most likely pissed off Kisshu right now and began to quickly concoct a plan to make it up to him.

_**Meanwhile**_

Kisshu was on top of a building leaning against the wall; he was still thinking deeply about Xara's death. He had loved her very deeply and had never met another woman like her before at the time.

_**Flashback**_

_Xara is standing in her royal chambers gazing out upon her balcony and turns to face Kisshu smiling and then calls out to him in a happy tone "Kisshu your back"._

_**Now**_

Kisshu slams his fist against the wall angrily creating a huge hole with massive cracks from his powerful strength. His eyes are filled with anger and hurt several tears were falling down his cheeks.

While imagining Xara's face she suddenly turned into Ichigo shocking him causing him to snap out of his daydream. "Why would I see Ichigo's face?" he thought to himself as he wiped away his sad tears; curious to discover why Kisshu teleported to Ichigo's house to watch her.

_**At Ichigo's house**_

Ichigo's father Shintaro was at work at his office and probably boasting to his work colleagues about his beautiful wife and precious daughter whom he would never allow to marry Masaya Aoyama because he was a popular playboy in his opinion.

Ichigo's mother Sakura was out running errands such as the shopping, posting mail, buying more medicine etc. she would sometimes bring Ichigo home some cake if she was lucky as Sakura had a lot of household duties as wife and mother.

Meanwhile Ichigo was sitting at her desk doing her homework before school the next day and hated every minute of it as she found it incredibly dull. She wasn't speaking to Masaya at the moment because she was suspicious that he was cheating on her with Moe despite Moe being interested in her boss Ryou Shirogane.

Meanwhile outside in the garden Kisshu was watching Ichigo from midair while he floated outside her window near the tree outback but he was careful to make himself unseen. When he looked at Ichigo he saw Xara and his heart ached with pain.

Thinking about Xara angered Kisshu all over again so without thinking he punched the tree causing some branches to fall down due to the strength of Kisshu's punch. The noise attracted who opened her window and saw Kisshu outside but he was too busy in his own thoughts that he never even saw her.

Usually at this point Ichigo would blow a fuse and tell Kisshu to get lost and quit being such a peeping tom and a stalker but instead she was rather pleased to see a familiar face. Before calling to him she quickly sorted her hair and cleared her throat quietly and then called out in a cute tone "Hey Kisshu!"

This did make Kisshu jump due to being in a world of his own and when he finally acknowledged Ichigo's presence he smiled at her kindly. Ichigo kindly invited Kisshu in to which he accepted but was confused at her gentle attitude usually she would get mad at him but right now she was being as sweet as sugar.

Ichigo was beginning to worry about Kisshu being so despondent and quiet so she moved closer to him and took his hand to which he looked at her noticing how worried she looked. Ichigo took a deep breath and said gently "Kisshu are you sure your ok you seem really down?"

Kisshu was about to say something when he saw a vision of Ichigo as Xara and snapped "Xara" he muttered quietly.

Ichigo looked confused and said gently "Kisshu? What was that are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

"XARA" Kisshu yelled and suddenly pinned Ichigo down tightly causing rendering her unable to move while lying on her back upon her own bed.

Kisshu was both beginning to scare and anger Ichigo right now so she fought back "Kisshu enough lemme go this isn't funny!" She yelled kicking her legs desperately.

Kisshu couldn't hear Ichigo's pleas he could only see Xara and with that tore open Ichigo's shirt then pulled off her bra and began groping her chest.

Tears poured down Ichigo's face "No Kisshu you're not like this! Please stop it now!" she sobbed but to no avail.

Kisshu began sucking and biting Ichigo's nipples to which Ichigo winced in pain but her lower area was very wet and Kisshu noticed this and was about to pull of her panties when Ichigo managed to knee him in the groin and he collapsed on her chest.

_**5 mins later**_

Kisshu came to and saw a tearful Ichigo at the end of her bed covering her chest and cowering away from him. She looked very afraid and on her guard but he couldn't remember what he had done. "Ichigo what happened?" he asked worriedly approaching her reaching out a hand.

Ichigo became protective and slapped his hand shocking him "OH YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW YOU A*****E! YOU ALMOST RAPED ME!" Ichigo sobbed and looked away from him.

Kisshu wanted to say something but decided not to and teleported out of the room and back to Serenity to give Ichigo some time to heal and cool her head. Kisshu was furious at himself but knew he hadn't been thinking clearly but that was no excuse.

_**Back at Serenity**_

Kisshu teleported back onto the ship and made his way back to his room to think but was stopped by a sad looking Taruto which shocked him. "I'm sorry Kisshu please don't be mad I didn't know about Xara honest!" Taruto cried tearfully.

Kisshu looked at Taruto's tearful yet apologetic face and felt guilty and pulled the young alien close to him which was unusual for Kisshu and said "its ok Taruto just think before you speak next time". As Kisshu made his way to his room Pai immediately knew something was wrong but decided to investigate this further another time as Kisshu looked like he had committed a sinful act upon someone and he could only guess who.


End file.
